aprendiendo a amar
by Krounnchy
Summary: Foxy se enamora de Freddy y decide confesarle lo que siente por él, sin embargo Freddy no puede entenderlo porque el es un robot hasta que una extraña noche lo cambia absolutamente todo.
1. lunes

**Aprendiendo a amar**

-lunes-

¡Hola mundo!

Si, como verán soy nueva en cuanto a escribir fanfics, este es mi primer fic y espero que no sea el último, tuve que decidirme por varias historias pero vi que esta está más completa que las demás, **esta historia la escribí un poquito diferente,** bueno, espero que les guste esta ¨novata historia¨ aquí se las dejo.

 **Nota: todos los personages de five nights at Freddy's pertenecen a Scott cawthon**

* * *

 _Esta historia se sitúa en el fnaf 2…_

 _Foxy pov_

Son las 12:00 pm, el restaurante ha sido cerrado desde hace horas, los niños no deberían quedarse despiertos a estas horas por lo que deben ir a dormir, el personal también se fue dejando la seguridad de la pizzería en manos de un hombre, ese hombre no sabe lo que le espera, mis amigos y yo le tenemos una sorpresa, jugaremos mucho, seremos amigos !adoro hacer nuevos amigos! y…!oh¡ ya despertaron¡.

Las luces de aquel cuarto no funcionaban bien pero pude notar que los demás se levantaban de un largo sueño, escuche la voz de Bonnie decir:

-oigan, escuche que alguien iba a hacernos compañía esta madrugada.

-está claro que es alguien al que le gusta madrugar-le contesto Freddy.

-!tengo tantas ganas de verlo¡-decía chica con tanta emoción.

-tenemos que ser suaves, no queremos que se asuste con tanta oscuridad-nos decía Freddy, y tiene razón, quien no se asustaría, hasta a mí me aterra la oscuridad.

Luego de la charla, escuchamos que la puerta de la entrada principal se abrió y nosotros estuvimos listos para observar, esperando el momento perfecto para darle la bienvenida, y claro, ser cuidadosos, todos los animatronicos de este restaurante saben que los humanos son muy frágiles, por… em…algo relacionado al 8 y al 7, no lo recuerdo, lo que sé es que nadie, absolutamente nadie ni siquiera yo sé quién fue el culpable, todos estaban ocupados ese día. Debí mantenerme más alerta de lo que pasaba y atrapar a ese maleante cobarde…

 _Jeremy pov_

Entré a esa tenebrosa pizzería, encendí mi linterna y di unos pasos hacia adentro y…dios, me siento observado, no sé porque no me dedique a vender dulces, al menos no hay muñecos diabólicos ,temblaba de miedo pero me llene de valor y darme ideas positivas, así que avancé al pasillo y llegue a la oficina, me di cuenta de que había una rebanada de pastel en el escritorio, nadie me dijo que me compensarían por elegir tal empleo, pero no me importaba, el azúcar me ayudaría a mantenerme despierto.

Me senté cómodamente para devorar esa rebanada de pastel mientras revisaba en la pantalla si todo estaba en orden y si, era tal y como quería. Casi me da un paro cuando escuche el teléfono ¿en serio? ¿Quién llamaría a estas horas?, contesté y un extraño tipo me dijo cosas que mi harían más feliz la vida si no las hubiera escuchado, bueno, al menos me informo como protegerme de ellos y que podría pasar si me atrapan (…) Pasaron las horas y yo estaba un poco tenso y cansado no podía hacer nada más que mirar la pantalla e iluminar el pasillo con la linterna, escuche ruidos extraños que me pusieron la piel de gallina, inspeccioné pero nada, por un momento pensé que era solo mi imaginación, para estar seguro use la linterna para ver el oscuro pasillo.

Lo que vi me heló la sangre, no solo había un animatronico sino cuatro con un horrible aspecto, estaban ahí parados con sus rostros inexpresivos, mirándome…

 _Freddy pov_

Nos descubrieron, fue un momento incomodo no sabíamos que hacer y el tipo no respondía y su piel comenzó a ponerse pálida, sus ojos se agrandaron y comenzó a temblar, en mi experiencia con humanos esto era una señal de miedo que era exactamente lo que no queríamos causar en él.

Estaba a punto de hablar pero en eso chica me interrumpió, de nuevo la emoción pudo más con ella, hacía mucho que no veía un humano, aunque ya debería entender que no es lo mismo un niño y un adulto:

-¡SORPRESA!-Dijo, empeorando más la situación, el tipo solo grito e intentaba huir de nosotros, incluso se escondió debajo del escritorio, intentamos acercarnos pero no parece que vea nuestras intenciones.

\- ¡a-aléjense! -Nos gritó con miedo, parecía que buscaba algo con desesperación así que aprovechamos para acercarnos cuidadosamente, aunque creo que nos acercamos demasiado. El tipo nos vio y luego cayó al suelo a dormir… a veces no entiendo a los humanos.

-Bonnie, examínalo- le ordene a Bonnie que tenía un muy buen oído.

-bien hecho chica-dijo foxy con sarcasmo- ahora ningún humano querrá ser nuestro amigo gracias a tu ¨sorpresa¨-le dijo de manera hiriente, pero conociendo a chica esto más bien la enojó.

-¡oye! Al menos yo soy amigable y no amarga como tú –le contesto para iniciar una pequeña pelea con foxy.

-muy bien, ustedes dos ya cierren la boca o tendré que castigarlos- les dije para calmar el alboroto que estaban armando.

-mmmmm…mmmhhh…¿mmhh? Freddy, hace ruidos extraños-dijo Bonnie un poco preocupado

-neeh, estará bien-dije sin más, sabía que se refería a la ¨respiración¨ qué hacían los humanos y entonces se me ocurrió una idea:

-Bonnie y chica, cuiden al tipo y si despierta avísenme- les dije al pollo y al conejo que obedientemente hicieron.

-foxy, ven conmigo-le dije y me siguió.

-umm… ¿adónde vamos Freddy?- me preguntó

-vamos a despertar al tipo-le contesté

-¿Cómo?-me volvió a preguntar aun dudoso

-espera y veras-le dije con una pequeña sonrisita que se me escapó con tan solo pensar en la pequeña travesura que iba a hacer. Nos dirigimos hacia el baño de caballeros y le di a foxy una pequeña cubeta.

-bien foxy, tu trabajo es llenar esta cubeta con agua, yo iré por una toalla o algo-luego de decir esto, mi compañero no despegaba la mirada del suelo, parecía un niño regañado, ni si quiera me volteo a verme ,el solo hizo lo que le dije y yo un poco extrañado, fui por algo parecido a una toalla, no se quizás un trozo de tela también pueda servir, busque y busque pero nada, ya no se me ocurría por donde buscar así que volví con foxy, al entrar, note que el suelo estaba lleno de agua.

-Foxy!-le dije con la voz casi alzada de preocupación que fue aún más grande cuando lo vi, tenía la mirada en el agua que se derramaba en la cubeta, una de sus manos sin piel sintética estaba encima de la llave del lavabo el mismo podía cerrarla en esa posición pero no parecía moverse, lo aparte y cerré la llave, el reacciono pero no los suficiente para que sus reflejos lo detuvieran de una caída al resbaloso azulejo.

-foxy ¿qué te pasó? Dije que llenaras la cubeta, no el baño entero-no quería sonar tan duro con el así que le ayude a ponerse de pie, mis pies de animatronico tienen goma por debajo por lo que pude levantarlo sin problemas, esta vez se puso nervioso y hablaba muy extraño.

-¡E-estoy b-bien no te p-preocupes!-intentó soltarse de mis brazos y caminar el solo con bastante dificultad, sus pies eran metálicas, lo sostuve y lo lleve a la salida, rápidamente tomé la cubeta hasta el tope de agua, la verdad es que yo no quería que el tipo despertara, así que no quería desaprovechar esta divertida oportunidad, tome la mano de foxy y lo lleve casi arrastrando hacia la oficina, sabía que esto es vergonzoso para el pero igual lo lleve de esa manera cuando finalmente se soltó de mi agarre. Yo sé que no me respondería con la verdad pero igual le pregunté:

-¿pasa algo foxy?

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡N-no me pasa na-nada!—Dijo tal y como me lo imaginé, no dije nada y fui con los otros

-ya volvimos-les avise a Bonnie y a chica, eche un vistazo al tipo y aun seguía dormido.

-oigan vean como despierto a este dormilón- llamé la atención de los tres, tanto que me miraban atentamente, le vacié toda la cubeta al tipo y este gritó:

-AAAAAAuuuggghh! ESTA FRIA!-gritó, todos en especial chica no pudimos contener nuestra risita.

El tipo solo nos vio y comenzó a temblar de miedo otra vez.

-esto es un sueño, esto es un sueño, esto es un sueño, esto es un sueño, esto es un sueño, esto es un sueño, esto es un sueño- repetía una y otra vez, abrazando sus piernas y cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

-tranquilo, nosotros somos amigables, no vamos a hacerte daño- el me miro de cabeza a los pies, ya no parecía que tuviera tanto miedo, así que aproveche para presentarme.

-soy Freddy, el oso, un placer, seamos amigos-le dije mientras inclinaba mi sombrero

-¡Hola! Soy chica, la pollita, ¡juguemos!

-Umm… soy Bonnie, el conejo, bailemos y cantemos.

-y yo soy foxy, tengamos aventuras.

El tipo no paraba de mirarnos con la boca abierta, su expresión me da gracia, no lo niego.

-¿cuál es tu nombre?—pregunté.

-¿y que eres?—preguntó chica sin dejar que me respondiera

-¿y que disfrutas hacer?—interrumpió Bonnie.

-U-umm…s-soy Jeremy, Jeremy fitzgerald…y soy un humano…y me gustan los dulces,… y-

-¡hey! Dijiste tres veces ``y`` eso no vale- Se quejó chica, ya nos habíamos salido bastante del tema, pero foxy nos regresó de nuevo con una sola pregunta, él siempre es así de directo.

-¿Por qué nos temías tanto?-dijo con una cara muy seria.

-ehh…estaba bastante obscuro, quizás estaba bastante nervioso pero ahora que los veo de cerca, y con la iluminación, no se ven tan aterradores,… pero Bonnie aun me sigue dando un poco de miedo.-dijo Jeremy a Bonnie que no tenia cara ni un brazo.

-Nosotros nunca haríamos daño a nadie—dijo Bonnie—Nos gustaría abrazarte pero creo que ya sabrías lo que pasaría-Explicó Bonnie, como somos robots tenemos una inmensa fuerza, podríamos lastimar humanos sin querer.

-O-oohh…..ugh estoy mojado.-dijo jeremy

-Siento a verte despertado de esta manera—Me disculpaba con Jeremy, aunque sabía que lo que hice estaba mal, no me arrepiento, hace mucho tiempo que no me divertía.

-No, no, está bien, si no me despertaba así, de ninguna otra forma lo haría-jeremy se levantó del suelo-¿alguien sabe dónde están los baños?-preguntó

-claro, sígueme—dijo Bonnie mientras se marchaba de la oficina-vamos foxy.

-Sí, ya voy-dijo foxy, intentando alcanzar a Jeremy y a Bonnie.

-por cierto foxy, hay algo que quiero preguntarte—el pauso su caminata y yo proseguí-¿estás seguro que no fue nada lo que paso en el baño? Te veías bastante perdido, no reaccionabas para nada.

-¿qué?—dijo chica un poco confundida, luego de eso note que foxy ya comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, miraba hacia cualquier cosa que no sea a mí , se tomó un poco de tiempo y finalmente habló.

-B-bien…lo diré, aunque me incomode que chica esté aquí…- comenzó a sobarse el codo y poner su mirada en el suelo-es…Jeremy, él es un adulto…no me gustan los adultos, medan miedo- finalizó.

-aaaww ¿por eso no querías decirnos? ¿Pensabas que íbamos a burlarnos de ti?-dijo chica acercándose a foxy y pasar su brazo en el hombro de foxy y llevarlo a la salida de la oficina.

-no te preocupes foxy, yo también les tenía miedo a los adultos., pero no todos son tan malos-platicaba chica mientras se alejaba con foxy. Me quedé solo en la habitación, procesando la información recién obtenida, ¿acaso era eso? ¿Miedo?...eres muy listo foxy, pero no creas que voy a caer.

* * *

Bueno este es el fin del capítulo 1 :D, tal vez no se ve no se haya notado mucho el romance pero poco a poco comenzará a tomar forma, les agradecería mucho mucho mucho que me dejaran un comentario de cómo les pareció, agregar a favoritos y me den unas críticas que me ayuden a mejorar y a motivarme. Nos leeremos luego!


	2. Lunes-martes

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a las personitas que me dieron un favorito, lástima que no puedo saber quiénes eran o es que soy muy tonta aun para usar el fanfiction :P

Bueno, aquí esta! Capítulo 2! Lamento la demora y disculpen cualquier error ortográfico, o si el capítulo es muy corto. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Todos los personajes de five nights at freddy´s son propiedad de Scott cawthon**

 **Este fic contiene yaoi (relaciones hombrexhombre) si no te gustan no sigas leyendo.**

* * *

 **LUNES**

 _Bonnie pov_

Llevé a Jeremy al baño de hombres, el entró a uno y me dijo que me quedara aquí, parece que no le gusta ser observado, foxy entró con los brazos cruzados y chica estaba en la entrada esperando, no podía entrar al baño de hombres.

Debido al ambiente silencioso comencé a iniciar una conversación, aunque no fuera lo mío.

-Entonceees… ¿Por qué estás aquí, Jeremy?—pregunté.

-Soy un guardia, estoy aquí para cuidarlos—me respondió, exprimiendo su ropa.-Después de todo no tenía muchas opciones…-dijo, bajando la voz.

\- Hey Jeremy, quizás después de que estés listo puedes conocer a los demás-habló chica con una voz alta, no era tan mala idea a los toys les encantaría conocer al guardia nuevo, además podría volver a ver a toy chica otra vez, ahhh…ella es muy linda pero nunca tuve el coraje de hablarle, quisiera que ella pudiera hablarme como a todos los demás pero soy demasiado tímido y prefiero evadirla.

Salí de mis pensamientos al ver al pirata que estaba a un lado mío, en estos últimos momentos ha estado un poco callado, normalmente él es más energético que yo, además el debería ser el primero en hablarle al guardia, no yo. Algo no anda bien.

 _Foxy pov_

Ugh, no sé qué es lo que me pasa, en un momento sentí algo extraño en el estómago, luego mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, no podía ni siquiera hablar, ¿estoy defectuoso? ¿Mi mecanismo no funciona bien? Pero porque ahora me siento un poco más aliviado…no entiendo.

Creí que todo iba a estar bien ahora, pero me equivoque.

-¡Ya viene Freddy! ¡Le diré sobre lo que acordamos!—avisó chica y esos extraños sentimientos volvieron a mí, igual ya casi eran las 6 am nosotros debemos regresar a nuestro ¡espera! ¡¿Qué?¡

¡¿Dijo que Freddy viene hacia acá?¡ ¡¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso?! ¡No entiendo! Quería escapar de ahí, salir corriendo sin que los ojos azules de ese oso me atrapen.

-Tengoqueirme-dije de manera rápida pues mi boca temblaba demasiado, Salí de la habitación casi al mismo tiempo que Freddy entró y acelere mi paso hasta ir corriendo hacia la habitación donde descansamos.

En cuanto llegué al lugar me acosté en el suelo pero no podía dormir, era como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla, no sé qué fue lo que me hizo ese oso pero él es responsable de esto.

No falta mucho para que el restaurante abra, asique hablaré con el mañana. Estuve pensado en lo que le iba a decir y también en descifrar los extraños síntomas que me provoca su presencia, recordé que empezó cuando Freddy me dijo que iríamos a los baños, tan solo la idea de ir, el oso y yo, solos. No puedo describir que fue lo que sentí, solo…Ugh.

Quizás…Freddy me agrada… un poco más, creí que ya éramos los mejores amigos, incluso los 4 nos declaramos ser amigos inseparables, chica y Bonnie son mis amigos sin lugar a duda, pero ¿acaso no puedo ser algo más que un amigo para Freddy?...¿oh? Ooooooooh ¿ Que acabo de decir? !Que vergüenza¡ Ya había visto esto antes gracias a un libro de romance que chica me prestó entonces, lo que siento, ¿es amor?¿ Estoy enamorado de Freddy? no estoy seguro, tendré que esperar para volver a activarme, le pediré ayuda a chica, si ella me puede ayud-…

 **MARTES**

 _Chica pov_

Ha pasado la noche y ahora es nuestro turno de activarnos, abrí mis ojos y la habitación estaba vacía, oh vaya otra vez desperté tarde, quise reunirme con Freddy y los demás pero algo me detuvo.

-¡chica! ¡Espera!—no era nada más que foxy quien me detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte con un poco de duda, pensé que se encontraba ya fuera de esta horrenda habitación pero fue todo lo contrario, más bien pareciera que estaba esperando…¿a mí?

-Oye chica, ¿recuerdas el libro que encontraste y me lo prestaste? El color rosado.

-eh, si ¿Por qué?.

-emm, solo quería terminar de leerlo, ya sabes-me dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-escucha foxy, sé que no podemos hacer mucho, más que pasar el tiempo y revivir esos días de felicidad que teníamos, pero ese libro es bastante aburrido, hasta el autor lo admite en una parte, también dijo que esta obra solo podría ser leída por alguien que este enam…-abrí mis ojos con sorpresa y mire a foxy, la expresión de su cara me lo dijo todo, era lo que pensaba.

-¡foxy! ¡Estas! Mph! –corrió foxy a toda velocidad para cerrar mi pico, quizás dije mucho, echó un vistazo al corredor pero no había nadie, suspiro de alivio.

-bueno, ya lo sabes, ahora ¡préstame ese libro!—Estiró su mano exigiéndolo.

-na-ha, primero dime quien es esa persona TAN especial para ti-Le dije para saber de su secreto aunque no lo soltara tan fácil.

-E-eso no te incumbe.

-Claro que sí, soy tu amiga—Me senté en frente de el para seguir charlando-vamos, siéntate-Le pedí, el solo giraba sus ojos de un lado a otro y finalmente se sentó en el suelo.

-Escucha, de quien quiera de quien estés enamorado, este libro no va a ayudarte mucho, se divide en varios capítulos que no ves—le dije mientras le mostraba la portada del libro que guardaba en alguna parte de la habitación y le señalé con el dedo una parte que decía: ''Parte l ''

-bueno, bueno ya entendí—Dijo foxy intentando arrebatarme el libro, aunque igual no dejé que se saliera con la suya aun.

-Una cosa más, foxy—El me miraba un poco enojado por no darle lo que quería aunque aun así me escucho.

-Ten cuidado con esas cosas del ''Amor'' a veces pueden acabar contigo—Le advertí a foxy.

-Jeh, tú también ten cuidado chica, que nadie se entere de lo que hablamos—Me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mostrando sus colmillos, el me mataría si difundo su secreto.

-¡Puedes contar conmigo!—Dije de una manera muy confiable señalando mi dedo pulgar a mi pecho, él se fue con el libro en manos, no sé qué esté planeando pero tengo el presentimiento de que esto se va a poner muy interesante…!oh! casi me olvido, los demás están con Jeremy.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chica se apresuró para reunirse con los demás, llevándose también su cupcake para que conociera a Jeremy.

Mientras tanto el guardia caminaba por el pasillo acompañado del oso y del conejo en sus lados hasta que chica finalmente se integra.

-por fin llegas, ¿Dónde está foxy?—Preguntó el oso café

-Ah, em, él se fue aaa—Pensaba chica mientras en una excusa creíble hasta que por fin se le ocurrió

-Fue a correr, en seguida vuelve-Mintió chica sonriéndole a Freddy para que este le creyera, este solo la miraba y Jeremy interrumpió su contacto visual con chica.

-Por cierto, la vez anterior que los vi, estaba tan asombrado que olvide darles las gracias por el pastel—Dijo Jeremy.

-¿Pastel?—Dijo Bonnie con duda-No te hemos dejado ningún pastel.

-Oh pero podemos darte algo más lindo—Dijo chica con sus manos detrás de ella-Mira, ¡este es cupcake!—Le mostró a Jeremy su cupcake, bastante grande en comparación con los comestibles aunque solo era un objeto de decoración chica se lo ofrecía a Jeremy para que este lo pudiera comer.

-aaah no gracias chica, creo que ya fueron suficientes pasteles—Decía Jeremy un poco nervioso porque no quería herir a chica.

-Eso nos halaga mucho, señor—Se escuchó una voz a lo lejos, todos miraban a todos lados para descubrir quién era el portador de dicha voz pero estaba algo oscuro y no se podía ver más al fondo, las luces comenzaron a encenderse como si alguien hubiera jalado de la palanca de energía, no eran más que los nuevos animatronicos toy, haciendo su aparición.

-¡Oh no! ¡Es toy chica! ¡Escóndanme!—Decía Bonnie ocultándose detrás de Jeremy.

-Me alegra que haya disfrutado el pastel, señor Jeremy—Habló el líder del grupo toy—Toy chica lo guardó para usted después de que lo tiraran a la basura.

-Espera ¡¿Qué?!—Gritó Jeremy sorprendido y asqueado de haber comido algo que estaba en un lugar sucio-¿Cómo pudieron darme eso? ¡¿Acaso quieren que me enferme?

-Oh vamos, un niño come peores cosas que esas—Dijo toy Bonnie dando a conocer lo horrible que le resulta trabajar con menores de edad.

-Oye Freddy ¿estos son los que me faltaban por conocer?—Se acercó Jeremy a Freddy, poniendo su mano entre los toy y ellos.

-Sí, la mayoría—Respondió Freddy.

-Pero son básicamente ustedes pero con una apariencia más adorable—Dijo extendiendo sus brazos hacia los toy.

-Lo sé pero vamos, cada uno tiene su propia personalidad.

-Andando Jeremy ellos mueren por conocerte—Decía chica mientras empujaba al guardia por la espalda.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

El zorro pirata buscaba un lugar tranquilo para poder leer su libro en paz, la cocina parecía ser un poco más tranquila así que allí se sentó a hacer un poco de lectura.

Buscaba alguna forma de que Freddy pudiera fijarse en el así que, sin buscar mucho, encontró una imagen que le llamó mucho la atención, era una mujer y un hombre que estaban sobre una mesa con un florero en medio, ambos estaban dispuestos a darse un beso. Luego de ver la imagen, foxy se dispuso a leer, no entendió mucho por qué no leyó todo el libro pero decía algo así de invitar a esa persona a salir, algo así como una cena romántica ¿funcionará?

-Pues claro que sí—Se decía, después de todo, es foxy, el zorro pirata más valiente de los siete mares.

* * *

Fin. Ok no :P

Aún sigue la historia, no se preocupen J creo que ya es un record para mi completar dos obras un mismo mes no ¿creen? Y ya no he subido nada a mi deviantart T.T por problemas en mi compu


	3. Martes

Hola chicos! Jeje cuanto tiempo sin leernos, lamento mucho la espera! Me han sucedido demasiadas cosas… pero aquí está el capítulo 3! Disfrútenlo!

 **Todos los personajes de five nights at freddy´s son propiedad de Scott cawthon**

 **Este fic contiene yaoi (relaciones hombrexhombre) si no te gustan no sigas leyendo.**

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **-MARTES-**

Han pasado unas horas, y dentro de los pasillos de aquel restaurante abandonado, corría apresuradamente un animatronico viejo y roto, moviéndose por una extraña energía.

Era foxy que necesitaba encontrar a chica rápidamente, ya que era la única que sabia del extraño comportamiento del zorro, se acercó en la sala principal y vigilando a todos esos animatronicos para que ninguno lo descubra, pues la mayoría de ellos estaban ahí, conociendo a su nuevo amigo, foxy aprovecho la distracción de todos y agarro muy fuerte el libro para hacer una pequeña acrobacia y llegar debajo de una mesa lo más pronto y silencioso posible

Se escondió debajo de una mesa y después se metió debajo de otra para acercarse más a chica, no sería fácil llamar su atención, ella parecía disfrutar de la plática, así que foxy solo le lanzo un sombrero de cumpleaños que estaba encima de la mesa, le dio, chica se dio cuenta y buscaba quien le había arrojado el gorrito.

-psst! Chica, aquí abajo-Dijo foxy de manera baja para no ser escuchado.

-Hey hola foxy-saludo chica.

-Rápido, tienes que ir a la oficina del guardia, tenemos que hablar.

-No puedo, ahora mismo vamos a hacer una fiesta de bienvenida a Jeremy, los demás me necesitan.

\- ¿Qué? Vamos chica, tienes que ayudarme—le pedía foxy, motivos de personalidad orgullosa lo decía de manera que pareciera una orden, algo que no le gustó mucho a chica ya que está acostumbrada a obedecer más al oso, su mirada mostro fastidio, el modo en que foxy le pedía el favor la hacía sentir obligada, como siempre, el zorro se sentia con derecho de decirles que hacer, algo que le desagrada mucho a chica, estaba casi dispuesta a irse a otro lado que no fuera cerca de las mesas, pero una voz con tono sincero casi irreconocible escuchó diciéndole:

-…Por favor.—la pollita mostró una mirada de sorpresa ¿foxy acaba de decir "por favor"? Wow esa persona de verdad lo está poniendo loco, eso no se veía todos los días asi que mostro un poco de compasión ,y curiosidad, claro.

-Está bien, voy a ir—dijo chica-Pero tendrás que asumir todas las culpas que me den.

-Bien, no tardes demasiado-se fue foxy corriendo de igual manera para no ser descubierto.

-Chica andando debemos poner cómodo a jeremy-bonnie puso una mano en el hombro de chica.

-Umm chica ¿estás bien?-pregunto Bonnie preocupado y un poco asustado.

-S-si, si estoy bien, vamos-dijo chica poniendo manos a la obra.

-vaya, nunca he visto a los animatronicos toy en persona, solo en programas publicitarios de la tv-dijo jeremy-tampoco imaginaria que conocería a los modelos originales.

- **bueno, no solo nos conocerás por nuestros nombres** —dijo chica tomando a Jeremy por un hombro.

- **Ni por la apariencia** —dijo bonnie acercándose también a chica y a jeremy.

- **Ahora Fitzgerald, no te desanimes**

 **El show comienza, ten paciencia** —rimó el oso freddy

-¿Eh? ¿show?-dijo Jeremy con duda, el noto que los demás animatronicos corrían para todos lados, las luces se apagaron, pero ellos no dejaron de seguir corriendo, jeremy sintió que algo le empujaba en sus piernas, el solo flexionó sus rodillas y calló sentándose en una silla, estaba un poco obscuro pero se podían distinguir las siluetas de los demás robots, se escuchó un ruido acercándose cada vez más hacia él, noto que era una mesa, la pusieron enfrente de él. Las luces del escenario se encendieron y dieron paso al presentador: Freddy Fazbear.

- **Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas**

 **Damos inicio a nuestra fiesta de bienvenida** —freddy

 **-Siéntanse cómodos, queremos risas, aunque sean pequeñas**

 **Aquí son siempre queridos de ida y venida** —toy Freddy

 **-Tenemos pasteles, bebidas, golosinas y sobre todo diversión** —chica

 **-También nuestra especialidad, pizza** —toy chica

 **-¿Que tal una divertida canción?** —chica

 **-¿Qué hay de un baile? Pero cuidado donde pisa** —toy chica

 **-¿Alguien dijo bailar?** —Bonnie

 **-¿Alguien dijo cantar?** —toy Bonnie

 **-¿Qué les parece si rockeo?** —toy Bonnie

 **-Umm, les gustara más una canción suave, eso creo** …—Bonnie

 **-¿Por qué no van a la cueva pirata? Miles de tesoros los esperan**

 **-Aventuras en el mar, sé un buen pirata o salta por la tabla** —Mangle

…

 _=Baja el telón=_

…

 _-vuelve a mostrarse el escenario-_

 **-Todo lo encontraras en Freddy fazbear pizza**

 **Donde hay diversión para chicos y grandes** —Todos

 **-Donde existe la magia por cada pieza** —Freddy

 **Aquí y en ningún otro lugar podrás ser…-**

-¡Silenciooo!—Gritó una marioneta que, como si fuera arte de magia, apareció en el escenario, gritando molesto.

-Uuuh, eso no rima ¿sabes?—dijo Freddy supuestamente intentando calmar a la marioneta enojada.

-Escuchen, no puedo dormir tranquilo si hay ruido fuerte y eso lo saben.

-Sí, lo sabemos—dijo Freddy

-O-oye Freddy, ¿Quién es él?—preguntó jeremy

-Ah, el es Puppet, no te lo presentamos antes porque el siempre se molesta cuando se despierta—explicó Freddy

-OH hola soy…-

-si ya sé quién eres, golden me lo dijo—interrumpió Puppet

-¿golden?—preguntó jeremy

-luego sabrás quien es, el solo aparece cuando quiere—dijo toy Freddy

-como sea, interrumpieron mi sueño y no estoy para nada contento con ustedes.

-Solo queríamos darle una fiesta de bienvenida a jeremy…

-¿¡y no pudieron bajar el volumen un poco!?—Gritó Puppet a Bonnie y este solo abrazo su guitarra asustado, temblando y emitiendo un agudo sonido como si fuera un cachorrito con frio.

-Vamos Puppet una vez que lo hayamos hecho no afecta a nadie, ¿verdad chica?…¿chica?

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Chica se apresuraba para encontrarse con el zorro, llegó a la oficina y lo encontró sentado en el escritorio leyendo el libro.

-bien ¿qué sucede?—preguntó chica y entro a la oficina.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?—dijo foxy

-Oye, no es fácil escapar de Freddy y lo sabes—Se defendió chica

-bien, bien creo que se que es lo que tengo que hacer.

-¿de verdad? Bueno, entonces dime—dijo chica un poco curiosa.

-tengo que invitar a ya sabes quien a una cita—dijo foxy

-¿ y no vas a decirme quién es?—preguntó chica

-buuuennoooo…-pensaba foxy, si sería conveniente decirle a chica que le gustaba Freddy.

-…

-¿y bien?-Chica esperaba una respuesta, pero foxy no quería decirle, aun si no le decía ella va a estar preguntando todo el tiempo, y se le ocurrió.

-bueno, disculpa porque no voy a decirte—dijo finalmente foxy mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡¿Por qué no?! ¡eres malvad—

-pero…—interrumpio el zorro antes de que la pollita terminara de hablar.

-puedes verlo tú misma cuando esté en mi cita—hubo silencio después de que foxy hablara

-…bueno, creo que me conformo con eso—dijo chica

Al final foxy le explico a chica que es lo que planea hacer para su cita y le pidió apoyo a chica con alguna opinión y con adornar el lugar para el día siguiente, ya casi era hora de que los viejos animatronicos se fueran a dormir así que solo tenían que esperar.

-Todo está listo, solo espero que salga bien—dijo foxy nervioso

\- estará todo bien—calmaba chica a foxy

-qué tal si me rechaza

-no lo harán

-ah, chica no quiero sonar grosero, pero tú no sabes la presión que tengo con el simple hecho de acercarme a … tu sabes—dijo foxy un tanto suave para que chica no se moleste.

-…

-¿chica?—foxy se desconcertó, él pensaba que chica si iba a enojarse con él o al menos ella se sentiría culpable por no entender al pirata.

-¿tu creíste que eras el único que estaba enamorado?—chica se levantó- Cada vez que yo me acercaba a Bonnie era como si el tiempo se detuviese, éramos muy cercanos, pensé que todo iba a estar bien ,así que solo espere y espere…

No sé por cuanto tiempo, yo quería que Bonnie viniera a mi ¿Qué paso? Él prefiere estar con la otra chica, desde entonces, no puedo soportar como la ve cada vez que los toy aparecen…—terminó chica con un rostro muy triste.

Foxy no acababa de creer que chica estuvo también enamorada, por mucho tiempo y él se sintió mal por decirle tales cosas

-lo siento chica, no lo sabia

-no te preocupes, creo que ahora ya me siento mucho mejor—dijo chica intentando sonreír después de la tristeza que paso, solo se froto la cara con sus manos de animatronico y como si nada hubiera pasado volvió a su ánimo habitual.

-vamos foxy, ya casi es hora, debemos irnos—dijo- oh y como prometiste, debes aceptar todos los desastres que ocacioné—dijo chica mientras caminaban.

-bien, ¿ahora que hiciste?

-veras, hicimos un pequeño espectáculo, debiste estar ahí, fue realmente hermoso, no creí que fuera capaz de hacer otro show con esta apariencia, ah y la canción ¿sabes quien la compus-…

-ugh, ve directo al punto, chica

-oh si!, puppet esta se despertó

-¡¿que?! ¡¿como?!

Vale listo :3

Ahora tengo que irme (sale por la puerta)

Espero e intentare subir capítulos mas seguido, pero no es tan fácil para mí :c necesito que levanten las manos al cielo y me den su energía ok no :D hasta pronto!


End file.
